Засуха в Северной Калифорнии
Засуха в Северной Калифорнии — событие в [[Мир Fallout|мире Fallout]], которое длилось с 2231Задняя обложка Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets: A drought has plagued your village for over a decade and your reserves are nearly exhausted.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 10: The rain spirits haven’t visited the village of Arroyo for seven years, and the drought has brought great hardship to your people.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 108: To forestall the effects of a seven-year drought, grab the GECK as soon as possible.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 119: It’s your home village, and it’s in trouble. The rain spirits have not come for almost seven years, and your people’s reserves of food and water are running low. по 2248 годСудя по одной из [[концовки Fallout 2|концовок Fallout 2]]. на некоторых территориях Северной Калифорнии. Описание Сезон дождей несколько лет подряд был очень коротким, поэтому некоторые поселения Основного Региона, такие как Арройо, Модок и другие города, ведущие сельскохозяйственную деятельность, начали испытывать недостаток воды. Некоторые источники, в частности городские колодцы, пересохли или стали содержать в себе очень мало воды. На 2241 год пришёлся наихудший сезон — дождей было очень мало или их не было вообще. Из-за самой ужасной засухи за последние десятилетия посевы и скот Арройо и Модока были практически уничтожены полностью[[Библия Fallout 0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библия Fallout 0]]. В этих, а также других поселениях люди старались найти источник воды и пропитания для дальнейшего выживания. Модок Известно, что в Модоке был самый короткий сезон дождей в 2240—2241 гг''McJo.msg. К 2241 году вокруг города уже практически не ведётся сельскохозяйственная деятельность, поскольку большие территории посевов уже не обеспечены водойModMain.msg, стр. 100. Даже огород, который меньше всего пострадал от непогоды, начал привлекать вредителейMcFarrel.msg, стр. 185—187. Оставшиеся без урожая жители начали реже использовать воду на личные нужды и перестали выливать её в почву. Единственным плюсом засухи в Модоке стало увеличение мяса — из-за скудного урожая для скота многим фермерам пришлось вести животных на убой, чтобы снижать затраты на содержание животныхMcGrisha.msg, 213. Цены на воду для караванщиков и гостей города резко повысились — жители собрали столько запасов продовольствия, чтобы хватило на месяц с небольшим. Жители старались экономить и равномерно распределять имеющиеся запасы. Судьба Модока во время засухи зависит от действий Избранного. Обитатели Модока могут умереть от голода и болезней (неканоничное развитие событий) или совместно с ушельцами вырастить растения и спокойно пережить засуху. Арройо Больше всего от засухи пострадала деревня Арройо, которая находилась рядом с каньоном и была расположена ближе к Тихому океану. Известно, что засуха началась ещё в 2231 году : Your tribe has survived over ten-years of drought but now their reserves are at an end... Был более благоприятный, но всё же засушливый по сравнению с обычным сезоном, период дождей, во время которого племя смогло немного оправиться от непогоды 2231-го года. Однако в 2135 году жара и практически полное отсутствие дождей вновь вернулись, стали погибать брамины и дети. Старейшая Арройо увидела на голодиске рекламу некоего ГЭКК, который способен взращивать растения, почти невосприимчивые к жаре. ГЭКК сразу удостоился титула «священного артефакта» их Убежища 13, после чего Старейшая настояла на том, чтобы её сын прошёл испытания на титул Избранного. Завершив его, Избранный отправляется на поиски артефакта и в конечном счёте находит его. С помощью Генератора Эдемских Кущ Компактного деревней были взращены сильные и выносливые растения, которые выдержали засуху и смогли спасти жителей деревни и Убежища 13. Выносливые растения, знания жителей Арройо о пустошах и знания жителей Убежища 13 о довоенных технологиях приводят к основанию Нью-Арройо, процветающему поселению. Заметки * Известно, что в Брокен Хиллс на момент 2241 года городской колодец пересох и был заколочен. Примечательно, что местные жители не высказываются насчёт недостатка воды, хотя в восточном районе имеются несколько грядок и мест для посевов. * В Гекко на сильную засуху жалуются безымянные жители. * В городе Убежища на засуху жалуются посетители «Плевательницы». * Дети, страдающие от засухи в Арройо, были показаны только во вступительном ролике, в самой игре они не появляются. * Зачастую во время странствия по пустоши Избранному во снах будет являться Хакунин, сообщающий, что в деревне погибают брамины, засыхают последние растения и умирают дети. * Если Избранный умрёт, рассказчик сообщит, что деревня будет обречена на голодную смерть (неканоничное развитие событий). * О том, насколько страшной была засуха, можно понять, заказав стакан чистой воды в Модоке. Один стакан стоил 1000 долларов НКРМожно купить у хозяйки мотеля Розы.. * Если Избранный будет затягивать с поисками, голодные жители Арройо съедят собаку Нагора. * Если Избранный будет сильно затягивать с поисками ГЭКК, то в Арройо умрут как минимум двое детей, четверо стариков и все браминыВизуально в Арройо видны четыре брамина, а Старейшая будет планировать выдачу еды по норме''ACMynoc.msg, стр. 175, 192 и 417. * Один из игровых сценариев расширения ''New California для настольной игры Fallout состоит в поисках ГЭКК для Арройо, что является отсылкой на засуху в Северной Калифорнии. Галерея FO2 Intro CH3 03.png|Умирающий брамин в Арройо FO2 Intro CH3 04.png|Дети Арройо на момент засухи Примечания }}en:Weather#Fallout 2 uk:Посуха в Північній Каліфорнії Категория:Физические и природные явления